


Now We Are.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Step-siblings, Toriel and Asgore are only mentioned btw, for once, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Goats. That's it.





	Now We Are.

Charlie Abott wasn't a conventional kid. They were born in a family that was directly related to one of the seven mages of the War. Once it was revealed, their family was moved from a nice, farming town, to Ebott. Original name... It was just a few miles from the base of the mountain, and it was to see if there would be any affects of them being near the barrier. Nothing really showed up. They were just some kid with red eyes and a family that didn't trust them. Apparently, from what they'd heard, the effects of having a great, great grandparent that was a mage, could skip generations. It could be centuries before anything could be seen. So after a while, they were just another failed project to gain magic back in humanity. Their family was shunned in the town, and quickly Charlie was pulled from public school after they were teased relentlessly.

On the eve of their sixth birthday, they ran away. They had nothing on them but what they had gotten dressed in before sneaking out of their window, and running. They went to the only place they could think of. Mt. Ebott. It took a few hours to even reach the base, and a couple more to start up it. Thankfully, there were walking trails all over it. So they were quick to find one and followed it for a while. At five in the morning, nine hours since they'd run away from home, they found a small cave opening. Curious, they wandered in. Vines lined the floor and hung from the ceiling. They stepped over a few vines, but once the noticed the rather large sinkhole further back into the darkness of the sky, they perked up. Monsters were supposedly hidden away under the mountain, so if everyone in town would treat them like one, why should they stay with humans?

Stupid reasoning, in hindsight. They bounded over, not noticing a certain vine that decided to hook around their left foot. They were sent falling face first into the sinkhole with a scream of fright. Okay, maybe they wanted to jump themselves, not trip into it! That's such an uncool way to go!

They hit a surprisingly soft bed of flowers, and shifted around some. Their everything ached. While the flowers kept them from, well.. Going splat, it didn't stop them from getting bruised up. They ended up staying there for a while, just thinking over how they got to where they were. An uncertain amount of time passed, before a quiet voice called out,

"H..Hello?"

They shifted around some, before trying to get up. The bruising along their front hurt, and they cried out some. Their vocalization of their pain echoed, and must have reached whoever called out, because soon after there was someone coming towards them. Their vision was swimming and they had no idea who, or what, was helping them. They just let it happen. It took until they'd passed through two doorways, and their headache eased back some. Their vision came back slowly, and they lifted their head, bringing the hand that had been pressed to their forehead down. They gazed at the... g... goat?

A startled shriek ripped itself from them, and they jerked away, flailing a bit, before falling backwards. The bruises lining their chest protested, but they ignored the stinging pain and scooted back.

"Wha-what!? What are you-!?" They cried out,  eyes wide in shock. The light was dim- only coming from a few torches in their holders lining the walls. The torches flickered with a faint breeze, and cast harsh, moving shadows on the walls. The shadows moving across the goat kids face made them look scary. And well.. Charlie wasn't great with being scared.

"Hey-hey-! C-Calm down- I wont hurt you!" The goat-kid-thing gasped, before helping them back up to their feet. "M-my names Asriel- Whats yours?" He asked, voice quiet and calming. It didn't soothe Charlies nerves, though...

"..Char.. Chara.." They supposed they might as well give up their old name. And such, 'Chara' was born. They had no idea where it came from, but they liked it. Chara Abott.. Well. Maybe just Chara now.. Abott wasn't theirs anymore. Especially since their name wasn't Charlie anymore. They were still freaked out, but their everything was aching and screaming in protest, and their head was hurting again. So they accepted their fate of being eaten by this weird monster kid..

"Chara.. That's a nice name." He hummed, nodding some, smiling a bit. Which.. wasn't as creepy as Chara thought it might be. Asriel had weird fangs- a pair that stuck out more and poked out over his bottom lip, but another pair behind the first set that seemed to fit properly in his mouth. He seemed... nice..

* * *

And so, Chara Dreemurr came into the world. The six year old grew up with the Dreemurrs- growing alongside Asriel. They had quickly become part of the familys daily routine. And picked up plenty of what Asriel did.

Apparently, goat kids tended to headbutt their friends in playfighting. But since there weren't any other goat children around for Asriel to play with, Chara was the second best. Granted, a lot of headaches and lumps came from him learning that he cant just slam his head into Chara's without hurting them. But eventually, at ten Chara passed away from a strange illness.

Asriel quickly followed, leaving their parents grieving in the wake of both of their dear children's deaths.

Three years later, Frisk fell. The kid went through the Underground with only kindness in their mind. They managed to free monsterkind. It was another six months before monsters were at least somewhat accepted. they had basic rights to own land, have jobs, and Frisk was working on human-monster marriage legality. Six months later, Frisk succeeded and monsters and humans could marry. There were still bumps and hiccups, but it was working out.

Four years Chara and Asriel had been dead. Toriel and Asgore had at least gotten onto speaking terms, though Toriel didn't forgive Asgore. She had finally opened her school to the public, accepting humans and monster children in. Asgore tended to the gardens, and Toriel usually doubled as temporary principle and teacher, until someone could fill that gap that Toriel didn't wish to have.

Each year that had passed since both Dreemurr children died that fateful day, Toriel and Asgore spent time together, just silently grieving again over their lost children. Plaques had been put for the children who had fallen and passed. Each had their name engraved, and birth to death dates. As well as what they gave Toriel, and how they spent their time in the Underground. Their bodies, sadly, were never claimed by family.

The day that Toriel and Asgore spent their time together, Frisk was putting the finishing touches on their plan. A week later, their plan was set into motion. They got both parents back Underground, in the Ruins, to be exact. They made sure neither would peek, before they did anything.

For the past several months, Frisk had been working with Alphys and Sans to try and bring Asriel and Chara back. It took a long time, and Asriel was brought back first, but it worked! Though it was a hassle to keep both of them from ruining the surprise.

That day, the amount of sobbing could match the time spent when the two kids first passed. The family was complete, and while it would never be back to normal, they were all happy. They worked out a system like what Frisk had. Toriel had the three of them actively, but on weekends and most summers, they got to stay with Asgore. They were happy, and Asgore enjoyed the peace being alone brought.

* * *

 

Three months passed before a disagreement broke out. The reason was unclear to both kids, but it was there and it was heated.

"Why are we even friends if you hate me so much!?" Frisk yelled, voice straining. They weren't used to talking- but wanted to try it out a bit more than normal. To get used to it, so they could open up more about their life. Their anger faltered when Chara snorted, straightening up. The twelve year old looked mildly amused, huffing.

"Ha! Did you really think we were  _friends_?" They scoffed. Frisk could practically feel their heart drop at those words, and it must have been obvious on their face. Before they could say anything, Chara stepped closer, and lightly bumped their forehead to Frisks.

"..There. Now we are." They mumbled, before pulling back fully, and turning away to leave. Stunned into a silence, Frisk didn't say anything. Instead, they just stared after the redhead as they left.

 

Once their shock subsided, they sought out Asriel, shaking him awake from a nap he'd been taking. "Asriel! Asriel- Chara and I were arguing and for some reason they like- put their forehead on mine like this-" Frisk demonstrated, a bit awkwardly due to positioning, "And then said we were friends then walked away!?" They sat back, looking frustrated. They'd gone for Asriel, mainly since he'd know why! He was closer to Chara than anyone else.

Asriel woke up a bit more, shuffling around, pushing Frisk off from where they'd been kneeling practically on his legs. "its a goat thing.. We used to headbutt all the time, back in the Underground." He mumbled, shifting about to sit up, hand coming up to rub his eyes some, "Its a friend thing we do. It means they like you." he shrugged, still half asleep.

Frisk inhaled quietly, sitting back on their knees. A faint flush rose on their cheeks, before they giggled quietly, face heating up quickly as their hands came up to hide their face. They muffled their ecstatic giggling with both hands, a stupid grin on their face.

They ended up being kicked out of Asriels room so he could sleep. Which was understandable. He said that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Chara seemed to be hiding in their room for the rest of the night, probably sleeping or reading. Frisk let both siblings stay alone, but that didn't make them stop from being stupidly excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked back on my other stuff for this series and realized everything but Yes is angst lmaO I'm sorry. its a thing from when I was in homestuck. I used to cling to angst with my grubby thirteen year old fingers. like, it got so bad that I would warn people if we talked prior to any roleplays, that hEY angst away leave if you don't want it. hahaa..  
> this was also written with a vague prompt I made a while ago, and I'm not proud of this but oh well, gotta even this shit out.  
> Also, the dim lighting with torches thing was about a headcanon I had of Gaster working and refining the CORE before Chara and Asriel died. It couldn't power the entire Underground at the time, but in the three years that passed, he died, and Alphys finished any bugs, like it overheating.  
> (also yes last name is chosen for the reason of names sounding similar suE ME)


End file.
